User talk:DonDonP1
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to File:NBC logo 2013.png! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! Digifiend (talk) 04:00, May 21, 2013 (UTC) I don't know how you find KTVT 1992 logo, but amazing work on it. Salute my friend. Dontryl.alexander 05:36, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Hello. Thank you very much indeed for the comment, but what I uploaded was my vector recreation of the 1992 KTVT logo. I do remember KTVT both before and since that station was converted from independent to CBS. Yes, I used to live in Dallas/Fort Worth, but am currently living in Seattle since 1998. Thanks again.DonDonP1 (talk) 07:01, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Here's a challenge for you. You think you can do KMOL (WOAI) logo from 1994-96? Dontryl.alexander 03:54, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Hello, Dontryl. Challenge already accepted and complete. DonDonP1 (talk) 17:38, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Flagpedia I created a new wiki! Come to see this wiki!http://www.flagpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Flagpedia Dan Oregon (talk) 13:48, March 4, 2016 (UTC) SVG Logos are Amazing! The Logos you Recreated in User:DonDonP1/Logos are Amazing! Hello, Undhee, and thank you very much indeed for commenting. DonDonP1 (talk) 16:20, April 4, 2016 (UTC) About the RTP 2016 rebrand I found in better quality a "RTPless" version of the 2016 (2015 on RTP3 and RTP Memória's case) RTP branding. Here: http://shifter.pt/2016/03/como-e-a-nova-imagem-da-rtp/, along with the current RTP HD logo: http://shifter.pt/2016/03/rtp1-devera-ser-integralmente-hd-em-2017-restantes-canais-ate-2020/. And are you able to vectorize the current TVI cable channels (24, Ficção, Reality and África) logos? The new TVI Ficção logo is here: http://www.tvi.iol.pt/img/logo-TVI_FICCAO.png, but its official version is black instead of white. --Donaldo Carreiro (talk) 13:42, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Hello, Donaldo. I did recreate the new RTP logos in SVG. Thank you very much indeed for posting and sharing. DonDonP1 (talk) 16:11, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Thank you in the new logo of RTP2 on May 9th 2016. G doodee (talk) 08:00, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Hello, G doodee. You are welcome. DonDonP1 (talk) 16:04, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Challenge for DonDonP1 Hello, DonDon, really like your logo recreations, even the KOMO logos, but I have a challenge for you: Can you do the 1998 KMGH logo? Bigvoice313 (talk) 17:38, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Hello, Bigvoice313. As long as I know the names of the font used, then I accept your challenge. I do have an aunt who lives in the Denver area. DonDonP1 (talk) 21:09, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Trent Barton SVG images KeebiePalmer (talk) 08:35, April 12, 2016 (UTC)Can you make all the 'Trent Barton' images in SVG files?KeebiePalmer (talk) 08:35, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Hello, Keebie. I wish I could, but only if I remember the names of the fonts used. DonDonP1 (talk) 17:59, April 12, 2016 (UTC) KeebiePalmer (talk) 14:39, April 13, 2016 (UTC)The font for the old 'Trent Barton' font is 'Trademaker italic'. Okay, Keebie, thank you very much indeed DonDonP1 (talk) 16:01, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Requesting for admin KeebiePalmer (talk) 20:14, April 13, 2016 (UTC)Would you like to be an admin and join 'AxG'?KeebiePalmer (talk) 20:14, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Sounds good to me, Kebbie! DonDonP1 (talk) 20:57, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Requests for adminship Really, you sholud try, you've been a incredible help in Logofanonpedia. If you want to try, go to Logopedia:Requests for adminship. Cheers. Donaldo Carreiro (talk) 11:42, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Hiho How did you delete a page without rights when there's an ongoing vandal attack here? Also, I did not see the revert I made was vandalism, but it might have been due to a reversion you made before I've accidently reverted your edit when I intedned to revert the vandal's contributions.Muzzarino 05:16, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Hello, Muzzarino. I was restoring a Logopedia article from that valdalizing butthead. You are not at fault. I was just helping restore Logopedia pages from that vandalizing butthead who either is or has hacked LightTower936. Thank you very much indeed.DonDonP1 (talk) 05:19, May 3, 2016 (UTC) :Your welcome :).--Muzzarino 05:20, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Well The RTP2 logo went to be a bit different of it was predicted. Based on its official colors, can you correct the SVG versions of it? --Donaldo Carreiro (talk) 11:11, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Hello, Donaldo. I'll be happy to. DonDonP1 (talk) 15:17, May 12, 2016 (UTC) New DC logo Thought I'd let you know that on the new DC Comics logo the edges are rounded off, as can bee seen here. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 22:15, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Hello, AxG. No offense, but I thought my SVG recreation was faithful enough, I didn't see any problem with the edges. I only use Inkscape and I am careful with that software. I am not ready to afford Adobe Illustrator. DonDonP1 (talk) 23:33, May 17, 2016 (UTC) WTKR Hey dude. Do you have an .svg version on the new WTKR logo? Hello, Creeperfan. Negative. I haven't worked on the SVG recreation of the new WTKR News 3 logo, yet. DonDonP1 (talk) 05:26, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Are you going to work on it? I shall do so only when ready. DonDonP1 (talk) 16:08, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Yes. The mangment here sucks and I hate everything about this place. I feel I am the only one that ever runs the place. A big 'ol fuck you to everyone because I am tired of dealing with this crap and having nobody else to help. 04:00, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Hello, James. Wait a darn minute, I hope you are NOT bad-mouthing me, for I did NOT do anything wrong at all. I use an ad-blocker for my web browsers. Either there is something with you or you just got hacked by a hacking butthead. DonDonP1 (talk) 04:06, June 27, 2016 (UTC) No. This is my protest to the shitty admins. 04:15, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Well, I was NOT acting like I'm ten years old. I hope I continue my contibutions my uploading whatever vector recreations of logos. DonDonP1 (talk) 04:19, June 27, 2016 (UTC) lol ill be banned soon from this protest so whenver the fuck that is is when shit will be 'normal'. Knowing this idiot staff it will take weeks. 04:24, June 27, 2016 (UTC) LOL, okay, James. Great talk. Should you be banned for good, I shall miss you. DonDonP1 (talk) 04:29, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Hey, wait a minute! I posted a report about a user doing something even worse. I don't think it's Digifiend getting blocked -- it could hacker of the admin Neilman102 (I may be wrong). Neil could be banned big time. And, we mean it this time. I mean, blocking an admin for life even though he has done nothing wrong and misusing slider pages with expletives -- are you kidding me?! --Robertnvabeach (talk) 23:24, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Hello, Rob--- Holy Jeffrey! That's shocking! DonDonP1 (talk) 04:04, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Rest of the Visa cards Hey, could you vectorize the first three images on the Visa page, please? GranadalandDreamer (talk) 05:27, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Hello, GranadalandDreamer. I'll do it when I get home from seeing the Columbia Picture reboot fo the Ghostbusters. DonDonP1 (talk) 17:27, July 15, 2016 (UTC) I have a logo that needs to be transparent. Can you do that for me, Don? Hello. No offense, but you forgot to put four tildes, so I can find out your name. DonDonP1 (talk) 04:11, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Embassy Can I edit in better quality? Fixes to Maestro and Cirrus... The Maestro and Cirrus SVG files you made need to be corrected; Mastercard just put out its new brand guidelines and the logos are wrong... ish. Hello. I wish I would have to revise them, but I cannot afford a font created for Mastercard. No offense, but you forgot to put four tildes so I can see your username. DonDonP1 (talk) 01:19, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Addendum; Cirrus/Maestro logos It's not the fonts that are wrong, it's the colors of the circles. GranadalandDreamer (talk) 03:35, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Hello, GranadalandDreamer. I just uploaded the fixed Maestro and Cirrus logos, extracted from the PDF of the Mastercard Brand Guide. DonDonP1 (talk) 04:15, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Hi there! Could you create SVG version of TV Diário 1998, 2005 and 2015 logos? Danilojceverton (talk) 02:18, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Superman Shield Hi Don, it's okay if you want to put your SVG recreations on the page. But I want to ask you: may I upload another logos in the page although that are PNG images instead of SVG; or even create a new page with Superman shield variatons? Hello, Dan. It may be up to you. After all, the quality of an SVG file is greater than that of a PNG file, not the other way around. DonDonP1 (talk) 20:44, October 7, 2016 (UTC) TNT Logo Hello, I came across your TNT logo you uploaded, attempted to upload a bigger picture, but it would not fit in a gallery. Would you mind helping me out again and finding a logo that fits? Sorry if I'm not coming across clear or you don't understand, just trying to get a bigger logo. Thanks, NewYorkCity101 (talk) 02:29, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Hello, NewYorkCity101. It's okay. I understand. I use Inkscape. Increasing the size of an SVG is just fine by me. Oh, the "S" in "SVG" stands for "scalable." DonDonP1 (talk) 02:54, October 16, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, that makes sense. Thanks again. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 03:03, October 16, 2016 (UTC) You are welcome. DonDonP1 (talk) 03:23, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Centric Hello again, As you may know, I am a strong supporter of SVG conversions. I try the best I can on what I visit, but sometimes I can't find them. Because Centric is currently being repeatedly vandalized and I want this to happen before it gets protected, would you mind trying to find SVG logos of the current logo and a previous one? If you, I would truly appreciate it. Thank you. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 02:41, November 4, 2016 (UTC) :Hello, NewYorkCity101. None available. For that, I might have to either convert them into Scalble Vector Graphic or create them from scratch. Plus, I have no idea what the name of the fonts are for the current Centric logos, for I can still see the SVG file of the previous logo. I shall see what I can do. DonDonP1 (talk) 04:35, November 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks for helping me out again. Again, I realize I may ask around too much for help finding SVG images, but I am working on creating some myself for Logopedia (in fact, I was the one who posted the new Ion Television logo, so there's a start). I mostly focus on American television channels right now for SVG images, so if I need any help in the future, I'll let you know. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 10:27, November 4, 2016 (UTC) You are welcome. Have a fantastic weekend! DonDonP1 (talk) 17:19, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Urgent Message This is an urgent message. You have been reported by StephenCezar15 in the User Reports for uploading low quality SVG images. Believing that that is not true, I defended you because you are a good faith user. Just wanted to let you know. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 02:13, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Hello again, NewYorkCity101, and thanks for having my back. Most SVG files that I have uploaded were high quality, yet people replaced that with the low-quality one. I did NOT do anything wrong at all. Please let Stephen know, for I do NOT want to get kicked out of Wikipedia for good. My recreated SVG file of the current Centric logo was high-quality. Also, I did NOT say anything about having a raster image being a bad thing at all. I open my remark with four little words: "With all due respect..." What do I have to do from here on in? DonDonP1 (talk) 02:41, November 5, 2016 (UTC) It seems like the other commenters are mentioning the Centric image you created. I'll be honest, you are missing a couple upside-down triangles towards the bottom, but you made a faithful recreation. I suggest you stand up for yourself, best of luck. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 02:54, November 5, 2016 (UTC) There were nine upsidedown triangles in both the PNG and SVG files. The latter is almost 1,000 pixels by 1,000 pixels. Anyhow, thank you very much indeed, NewYorkCity101, and have a fantastic weekend. DonDonP1 (talk) 02:59, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Thanks again. Just want to update you, they want to see your side of the argument in the user reports. Believing that my side of the argument will not win, I said that a fair warning would be more appropriate than a block, so again, let's hope for the best here. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 10:08, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Good news, I assume you heard but the report was rejected. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 04:16, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Perfect. Yet, I do understand the importance of uploading authentic print logos and to post vector re-creations in case of emergency only. I heard that Snelfu will monitor my activity for now. Thanks again, NewYorkCity 101. DonDonP1 (talk) 05:32, November 6, 2016 (UTC) No problem, I'm glad I could help out! By the way, I checked the Centric logo, there actually are two small triangles missing towards the bottom. If you could try to add that in, I'd appreciate it. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 13:36, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Hello, NewYorkCity101. Done deal. DonDonP1 (talk) 18:22, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Village Roadshow Can I make in good quality and in transparent form? IFC Logo Hello, can I ask for your help in creating an SVG image for File:IFC Logo.png. The image uploaded is just too big to be on Logopedia. Thanks again. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 14:46, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Hello, NewYorkCity101. I would be happy to. Should I create an SVG file from scratch (which may be challenging) or should I convert the PNG file into SVG? I only got Inkscape. DonDonP1 (talk) 18:27, November 11, 2016 (UTC) As long as the new image is big but much smaller than the original picture I tagged, I don't care how you do it. And don't tag the original image as an "original base image" because I plan on a deletion request for it because it is much too big. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 12:42, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Oh, and if you reply to me in the future, I'd appreciate if you just post the messages on my talk page as well just so I don't have to keep going to yours if I need to see a reply. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 14:04, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Saw your recreation. Thank you very much once again, I appreciate it. I'm not the best at using Inkscape yet as I am still relatively new here, so if I need any more help with SVG images don't be surprised if I come to you ;). NewYorkCity101 (talk) 21:06, November 12, 2016 (UTC) I've been waiting for you to make this transparent! Come on, just do it! Hello, NewYorkCity101. You are welcome. Sorry I was busy on important things. DonDonP1 (talk) 04:56, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Larger Conversions It's absolutely alright. Anyway, I just uploaded 2 SVG images, File:Chipotle 2.svg and File:Ovation Channel 2007.svg, that are very small. Still figuring out Inkscape, would you mind helping me enlarge these logos? Thanks again. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 16:21, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Hello, NewYorkCity101. I'll do that later. There are Inkscape tutorials on YouTube, including enlarging a small SVG file. Happy Thanksgiving to you and your family on behave of mine. DonDonP1 (talk) 18:46, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Thank you. Sorry I'm late but happy belated Thanksgiving to your family as well. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 17:25, November 25, 2016 (UTC) No problem. You are welcome. Thank you. DonDonP1 (talk) 20:11, November 25, 2016 (UTC) I feel like we could just go on all day thanking each other ;), but you are great to work with and I am looking forward to working with you more in the future. Also, I don't want to rub this in your face, but I thought I'd let you know that I am currently being nominated to become an administrator, so if you need any help with vandals in 2017, you may be able to come to me. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 22:07, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Hello, NewYorkCity101. You will make an excellent administrator. Have a fantastic weekend! DonDonP1 (talk) 00:18, November 26, 2016 (UTC) A&E Logos Hello again. Over the last few days, I have been uploading more SVG logos than I have before. I am also beginning to understand Inkscape. However, I am having trouble with a few logos. I want to make File:A&E logo 2008.svg the size of File:A&e network-logo blue.svg, but am having trouble. Also, the registered trademark symbol is poorly drawn. Would you mind helping me fix that? Thanks again. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 03:34, December 7, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks again for fixing the situation, I appreciate it. I also have SVG needed templates under some logos in my TV channels gallery. Should you recreate any of those images in SVG in the future, I give you special permission to remove the template and replace the specific image. Thank you. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 21:40, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Hello, NewYorkCity101. You are welcome. I am looking forward to future recreations. DonDonP1 (talk) 22:12, December 7, 2016 (UTC) E! Hello again, sorry to bother you, but File:E 2012.svg is giving me problems. When I try to open it in here, it never moves in right and always looks blurry for a couple of seconds before getting clear. Would you mind trying to solve this problem? I really feel bad that I'm asking you for help all the time, but I really don't know what to do in this case. Thanks again. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 05:31, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Hello, NewYorkCity101. I opened that on Mozilla Firefox and there is nothing wrong...at lesat from my viewpoint. DonDonP1 (talk) 05:36, December 11, 2016 (UTC) I use an iPad mostly for edits, uploading SVG images through my computer, so that is probably the reason I'm having trouble. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 13:42, December 11, 2016 (UTC) I just checked it out on my laptop. It had no trouble loading whatsoever, even when I zoomed in. I guess the trouble is on my iPad. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 19:13, December 11, 2016 (UTC)